Matilda
by Serry2
Summary: When Matilda decided to go to Hogwarts she had no idea that she would start the hands of destiny. Can she teach Harry how to use the power the Dark Lord knows not before its too late? xover


**I've been letting this idea roll around in my head and I've really wanted to do it but I'm committing myself to finishing my other stories. Because I could never hope to do them all I've decided to abandon this with request that someone else pick up the mantel. If you are interested in doing the story please let me know so that I can add a link to it and let everyone enjoy it. I'll also delete this from my menu if requested so that there are no spoilers. You don't have to follow the plot I made too closely if you don't want to. These are just ideas that I had.**

What I have so far:

The summer was an unusually hot one and the boy laboring under the mid day sun was showing signs of obvious heat exhaustion. Still, instead of going inside to cool of he was frantically weeding the ratty flower bed. He couldn't have been more then fourteen and yet he was doing more work then she had seen most adults doing on that blisteringly hot day. Ms. Honey knew that this was not normal and that it probably indicated abuse in the home. She had seen cases of children abused so deeply they became hysterical at the thought of an unfinished chore.

**Yeah I know, it's not much to go on.**

General Plot:

Crossover with Matilda. Post GoF

Jenny Honey has moved to England to take over teaching a new school. This is explained by an attempt to integrate different cultural ideas at her school. This is a cover for Matilda to transfer to Hogwarts for her OWLS after years of independent study.

Ms. Honey gets to know Harry and then removes him from Dursley's after he is beaten on his birthday.

Matilda's mother, Zinnia (Mexican flower), was actually Petunia's twin sister. When they were four she was kidnapped and sold to an unwitting couple who lived in America. The couple died in a car accident weeks later and Zinnia was placed into foster care and then misplaced in the system. The Evans blamed themselves and when the kidnapper was found he was found with a one year old girl. He confessed that he found this girl in a house that was partially on fire. The parents were already dead, with not a mark on their bodies, and he took the kid to sell to another couple in America. The man was arrested and since they couldn't figure out which family the girl belonged to the Evans took her in. Petunia never forgave her parents for 'replacing' her twin. Lily was never told and it was assumed that the baby pictures of Zinnia were actually Lily. All pictures of the twins together were stored away.

Petunia's claims that Harry's parents died in a car accident are really how she wishes that Lily had died instead of her sister. The social worker in charge of Zinnia did not want to admit that she lost her and changed the records to show that she died in the wreck.

Lily's birth parents were pureblooded wizards and the last of the Hufflepuff direct line of descendents. They were killed by (insert dark wizard) via killing curse and the house was set to burn. Aurors assumed the baby had been consumed by the fire and obliviated all nearby muggles. The kidnapper was already long gone by then.

James Potter comes from the line of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry will be the heir of all four houses after his connection to Voldemort.

Matilda is Harry's soul mate

Matilda teaches Harry how to control magic through will and emotion. Also reveals that Harry is as smart as her but he holds back because Dursleys beat him if he gets better grades then Dudley. He also does not want to lose his friend because of his abnormal intelligence after he sees how Hermione was first treated. He lets Hermione have the highest scores to boost her confidence.

Umbridge is still DADA professor but Harry and Matilda wandlessly prank her at every class. Detentions are given around Halloween and last until early December but Harry presses charges for the blood quill. Umbridge is found guilty and tries to cast a crucious on Harry after Fudge renounces her. She goes to Azkaban.

During trial Harry is given Veritiserum so he can tell his side of the story. Umbridge takes the opportunity to find out where Sirius Black is. Dumbledore counters by asking what Harry knows about Sirius. Truth comes out and Sirius is given ten days to appear for a real trial or he will continue to be a fugitive. Sirius comes next day and is freed after a few days of testimony. Hunt for Pettigrew begins.

Ms. Honey and Sirius Black meet during Christmas holidays and start seeing each other.

Voldemort begins attacks around Easter.

Harry clashes with Voldemort at the end of the school year. They duel one on one for a while before Voldemort targets Matilda. Harry uses the skills she taught him to save her and then reveals that the power he knows not is the power to rip away a persons magic. Voldemort's body cannot be sustained without magic and he ages rapidly until he becomes an old man and dies. Tom's magic powers return to the Earth's magical well while the dark energy inside of him shrivels him into a mummy. Nagini slithers to him and the touch of her tongue makes him crumble to ashes.


End file.
